Security Guard Love
by IYLuv
Summary: Hey, this is the same thing as Top Flight Mother Fing Security. For some reason they deleted the story, I wonder why? Any ways, you can continue reading, for all you readers.
1. That beautiful raven haired girl

Chapter 1

That beautiful raven haired girl

At the Shikon Mall, everybody was busy. There were the cashiers that have to take care of their customers, the customers that have to choose very carefully of what they want, and of course you have the top flight security. Not all security has it bad. Some gets to walk around the mall, some get to sneak out and do whatever they want, some like Inuyasha Soshi, gets to stare and peek at **ALL** the women in Victoria's Secret.

Inuyasha just sat near the entrance of the store, elbow on his thigh, with his head in his hand, and his eyes half closed. Inuyasha was dressed in his regular uniform for everyday, his light blue shirt with three buttons unbutton at the top, an undershirt to cover his well toned chest, his black slacks, a brown belt, and white air-forced ones. Inuyasha had his hair in the regular wild style, and a cap to cover his cute doggy ears.

'Another slow day', Inuyasha thought.

Then he saw the door open, and saw a raven haired girl walk in. She walked up to the counter and started to talk to the cashier. When the cashier went to the back, she started to look around the store and her eyes landed on him.

'He looks cute', Kagome thought.

'She looks Beautiful', Inuyasha thought.

Kagome realized that the person just came back and handed her the application to the store.

"You can sit right next to him." She pointed to the seat next to Inuyasha.

"Ok."

Kagome made her way next to Inuyasha and sat right next to him and started to fill the application out. Every few moments she would glance at him, and catch him staring at her then turn away.

'She looks and smells beautiful', Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and noticed that she stopped on a question that she couldn't figure out quite well. So he decided to help her out, and try and get to know her.

"Um, do you need some help?"

"What, oh, yes I do."

"With what," Inuyasha stated to push his chair a little towards near Kagome, but she didn't notice.

"Um, this question, I'm not so good at reading English that well, I just moved from Japan."

"It says: If hired, can you supply proof that you are legally entitled to work in the United States, and I know what you mean, I used to live there to."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Kagome stared at him then reach out her hand to him.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Inuyasha Soshi."

"Nice to meet you."

"So you're looking for a job here?"

"Yeah, I applied to two other places, but they rejected me."

They sat in an uncomfortable silence, and then that's when Kagome noticed that she still had her application to fill out. She rushed through it, and handed it back to the cashier. She looked over it, and then looked at Kagome. Kagome gave her a nervous smile.

"Congratulations, you're hired," she said in a dull voice.

"Thanks ummm……"

"Cathy Niles."

"Kagome Higurashi."

"You'll start tomorrow at 7:30, by that time Inuyasha should already be here, and has opened the door for you to enter."

Kagome looked behind her to see Inuyasha twirling his keys with his finger, looking bored as ever.

"You sure that he'll be up here around that time?"

"Yeah, he has to be here at 7:30 too, but he usually comes early so he can change into his clothes."

"Oh, ok thanks, but will I be seeing you too."

"Yeah, or Inuyasha will be in my place. He's been here long enough to know what we do around here."

"Yeah, bye Cathy."

"See you Kagome."

"Bye Inuyasha."

Inuyasha blushed," Bye Kagome."

Later That Day

Kagome plopped on her bed, and started to think about Inuyasha. 'He was so cute, just thinking about him makes me want to…'

Kagome was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Hey sis, mom said come down, it's time for dinner."

"Ok Souta."

'Maybe I should get to know him when I get to work tomorrow, I mean it's not like he's going to yell at me in the morning if I'm a little late. He doesn't seem like that type of guy to do that anyway, right?'

With Inu

Inuyasha came into his two story house, and threw his jacket anywhere he could. He walked upstairs, and went into his bedroom to change into his bed clothes, all the while thinking about that beautiful raven haired girl that he just met. The way she moved, the way her hips moved every time she walked, the way she smelled, the way her tight blouse fitted on her.

Suddenly Inuyasha felt a pain in between his legs, and new it was because of the thoughts he was having of Kagome. Inuyasha went into his bathroom, stripped every clothing he had on, turned on his shower for cold water and stepped in.

He reached down and grabbed his length, and started to pump himself, while thinking about Kagome. He groaned from pain and pleasure, and soon released his hot seed all over his shower floor. He soon washed himself up, and dried off.

He plopped on his bed and thought about Kagome again, then let sleep take over, knowing tomorrow will be one hell of a day, now that he might just have to try and keep his self control over a girl that he has a crush on, but still barely knows her.

Please review!


	2. The trampified bitchKikyo

Chapter 2

The New Job... Is A Bitch

Kagome woke up at 5:00, and got dressed. She wore a blue halter top, dark blue jeans, and black 6 inch boots. She checked herself in the mirror, and approved. She went downstairs, and looked at the clock. It read 5:10.

'Damn, I got to stop dressing so fast,' thought Kagome.

Kagome thought about it again.

"This will be a great time to stop for breakfast, I'm starving," Kagome said.

Kagome grabbed her coat and keys and headed out the door. She drove until she came upon a desent looking place to eat. The resturant was called 'The Jewel', with a rusty looking backround for it.

'I hope the food is better than the place', thought Kagome (AN: I hope too ! )

Kagome entered it and she thought the place looked better inside than out. She took one step towards the tables until she was greeted by one of the employers.

"Hello, welcome to 'The Jewel' would you like carryout or would you prefer a table," said the employer.

Kagome started to scared of the employer. He was smiling too much. Yes, he did look attractive. Ha wore the resturants uniform, red shirt and black pants, had his hair in a tiny ponytail (AN: I know you know who it is ), had 2 earrings in 1 ear, and dark brown eyes.

"Uh, I prefer the table," Kagome almost stuttered.

"Don't be afraid, I have to be like this, otherwise I wouldn't be having a smile on my face right now."

"Oh."

The waitor showed Kagome to her table, and while she made her way to the table, she saw a woman almost identical to her (AN: I hate saying they look the same, because to me, they don't look alike to me). Kagome gasped at the person siting with her. It was Inuyasha.

'Why would he be here with her, maybe it was his girlfriend. Wait, why am I getting closer to them? Oh my God, I'm siting next to them!', thought Kagome.

Kagome panicked, and hid closer to the waitor. (AN: I'm going to stop calling him waitor and call him Miroku) Miroku saw this and looked ahead, he saw them yesterday, but to his knowledge they were only friends, if they were something more, then Inuyasha would tell his friend right, RIGHT!

They arrived at the table, and Kagome quickly sat down at the table, trying to hide from Inuyasha. Miroku saw this and stood in between the view of her and Inuyasha. He knew he would have to move sometime but the least he could do was help the girl.

'I hope he would never see me while I'm here,' Kagome thought.

With Inuyasha

Inuyasha sat there, bored as ever. He never thought he would be here with HER. All he did was get up this morning, ready to eat some breakfast, then go see Kagome. He's been thinking about her since last night, and this morning until SHE came to his house.

'I would never forget this day this day when Kikyo pissed me off so bad, I didn't even realize what I was doing until it was too late', Inuyasha thought.

Earlier that day with Inu

Inuyasha was ready to go, he was wearing a red mussle shirt, and some gray/silver jeans, outlined with red. His duffel bag with his uniform inside of it, on his shoulder. And he just put on his white tennis shoes, when he heard the bell ring.

"Coming!", he yelled.

When he opened the door, he just stared at her, then closed the door. When he heard the bell ring again he yelled "Leave Me The Hell Alone", but that didn't work because he heard it again. He tried going out the back door, but it was like she knew what he was about to do and went back there. He shut the door, and tried to think of another way to get out of here, without running into her.

"Come on Inu-baby, all I want to do is..."

"No, I will not fall for you ever again Kikyo, get the hell away from my house, you know I have a resraining order on your ass."

"Oh, so you're going to make comments on my ass,I didn't know you got down like that Inu."

"Stop calling me that, and get your trampified ass away from me."

"But Inu, we're supposed to get married in a few weeks, remember?"

"But I got a divorce on your ass, remember," Inuyasha said in a mocking voice.

"Inu, stop, and at least here me out."

"Ok, I'm listening."

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Inuyasha sighed and went for the door. Yes, he might hate her so much that he put a restraining order on her, for the rest of the year, and then put it on for another year and so on, but he'll never let a woman stand out in the cold freezing. Then again, Kikyo isn't a woman, she's a bitch. He opened the door, and stepped a side so she would be able to get in. She came in and was about to take off your coat, but Inuyasha stopped her.

"What's the matter," she asked,"why can't I take off my coat?"

"Because your not going to be here that long so why take off your coat."

Inuyasha sat on his couch, and stared at her as she was about to sit on his couch.

"Uh Uh, your going to tell me what your want while your standing, you don't deserve to sit down on my couch."

"But Inuyasha, I walked all the way over here just to see you, can't I just sit down for a little bit?"

"Kikyo, your saying it like you were walking from the Pacific ocean to America. You live right next door to me, which means you only took 20 steps to get here. Bitch," Inuyasha whispered the last part.

Kikyo stood there and sighed, this was not going s planned. It was perfect too. Go to Inu's, say how your sorry for getting married to another person when your marriage was in a few weeks, then fuck him. It was the perfect plan. But I should have known Inu was stubborn as a rock, and would never listen to me.

Inuyasha was getting tired of her just standing there, saying absolutely nothing. He got up and walked towards her. Kikyo had a confused expression on her face.

Inuyasha picked here up bridal style, and Kikyo squeaked.

'Maybe he has forgiven me after all', Kikyo thought.

"Inu I thought you would never forgive me."

"I didn't."

Kikyo got scared at this and stayed quiet, until the ride was over.

Inuyasha got to the door, opened it, and stepped outside. He closed the door, knowing he has his key in his pocket, but double checked. He walked across his yard to Kikyo's and started up the stairs. When he got to her door, he opened it (the screen door), and turned to Kikyo. She still had a confused expression on her face, and stared back at him. Inuyasha sighed and repositioned Kikyo, so she was resting on his hip.

'This bitch is so agrivating, I'm going to make sure she wont mess with me ever again', thought Inuyasha.

Inuyasha opened her jacket, and saw that she was only wearing her bra for her upper half. 'Slut', thought Inu. He spotted her house key in her bra, and reach for it. While Inuyasha was doing this, he was thinking about Kagome, saying it was her that was on his hip, with her key in her bra, and he was about to take her up to her bedroom, and then strip off her clothes, and...

Inuyasha shook his head and reach for the key. He thought it was grouse, Kikyo thought it was wonderful. Inu literally pulled the bra towards him exposing her breasts and the key. He grabbed the key, but when he was about to pull his hand out of it, Kikyo arched her back to make her nipple brush against his hand. Inu shuddered in disgust, and hurried to unlock the door. When he got it opened, he put Kikyo down and pushed her so she would fall to the floor. The he hurried and closed the door and locked it.

"She can't come out if she doesn't have a key."

Inuyasha was so happy to get rid of her that he didn't even see her back out and go towards his car. She opened his car door, and went into the back seat, and hid. Inu came back out with his coat on, duffle bag on his shoulder and keys in hand. He got to his car, and threw his bag in the back. It hit Kikyo, but she didn't make a noise

While Inuyasha was driving, he was thinking about where to eat breakfast since it was way too early to go to work anyway. While he was thinking, Kikyo got her hand, and reached for Inu's zipper. Inuyasha caught this and grabbed her hand. He couldn't throw her out of the car, because that would be murder. So he decided to take her with him to 'The Jewel'. They pulled up to the place and was seated by Sango, a waitress, and one of Inuyasha's friends.

Present

That's all what happened. They never talked to each other, just stared at their menus. When they ordered, Kikyo was about to make a cnversation, but Inuyasha shook his head to stop her. Then he smelled vanilla and peaches. Inuyasha averted his eyes towards the front of the place and saw Kagome. His went wide, and he hid behind his menu.

'Oh my God, if she sees me, she might think Kikyo is my girlfriend or something.'

Inuyasha saw Miroku walk towards her, and talk to her. Then they started towards them. Inuyasha looked around and saw a booth right next to them.

'Shit!'

Inuyasha tried his best to not look at her, and then heard her gasp. Damn! she saw me. Inuyasha didn't lift his head but saw Kagome quickly sit down, and tried to hide behind the table. Then Miroku got in his way. He growled, and one of his doggy ears twitched. He knew Miroku would have to move, but he wanted to see Kagome right now.

With Kagome

Kagome could feel Inuyaha's eyes on her while she was walking to her table. Miroku introduced himself, and waited to see what she was going to order. Soon Kagome caught on, and realized Miroku trying to help her hide from Inuyasha's view of her. But when she heard a growl, she saw him tense up, and started to look scared. Did that just come from Inuyasha? When Kagome ordered, Miroku walked away, and when he left, Inuyasha was just staring straight at her. She gasp and averted her eyes somewhere else.

Inuyasha chuckled and started to get up. Kikyo looked confused and grabbed his arm.

"Inu where are you going?"

"Somewhere where you can be by yourself."

"But I don't want to be by myself."

"Oh well."

"So your going to make me pay for my own food."

"No I'm going to pay for that, you just leave me alone."

With that Inuyasha got up and walked towards Kagome. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha then looked back down with a blush on her face.

"Can I sit with you?"

"Yeah."

Inuyasha sat down, and stared at Kagome. She looks so cute whenever she blushes. One of Inuyasha's ears started to tich, and he thought of a way for Kagome to enjoy herself, wthout getting nervous, because it was really strong on her.

"Um, Kagome."

"Yeah."

"Could you cratch my ear for me."

"Why can't you do it."

"Because I burned my hand and I'm not use to reaching for my right ear with my left hand."

"Alright."

Kagome reach for his ear and started to scratch it. Inuyasha started to growl, then it decended to a soft purr. Kagome blushed and was about to stop scratching, when Inuyasha pushed into her hand to keep going. She kept scratching until their food came. Inuyasha was diappointed, because it felt so good. They kept silent as they ate, but stole glances at each other, sometimes caught the other staring at them, them blushed.

By the time they finished eating, it was time to go to the mall. When they exited the building, Kikyo was right behind them, giving Kagome death glares to the back of her head. Kagome felt a presence behind them, and looked behind them. She saw Kikyo, and was about to question Inuyasha about her, but he beat her to it.

"That's Kikyo, my ex. She torchered me til, I came here."

"Oh, but didn't she come with you? Aren't you going to drop her off at her house?"

"No, she doesn't deserve to get back in my car again!" He yelled the last part, so she could here him.

Kikyo cinged at that, and stopped so she could get a ride from someone else. Kagome swytarted to feel bad for her, and was about to tell Inuyasha drop her off at her house, but he beat her to it, again.

"No Kagome, she has done too much to me. She deserves to stand out here like this. NOW SHE REALIZES HOW I FELT WHEN SHE MARRIED ANOTHER PERSON, WHEN OUR MARRIAGE WAS ONLY IN A FEW WEEKS!" Inuyasha yelled back at Kikyo, as she stare at hiw with death glaring eyes.

Kagome gasped and turned around. She knew her now. Her mother was talking to her auntie, and... Kagome reached into her purse, and pulled out a picture of her and another little girl that looked exactly like her. She looked at the woman in front of her. She did remember on the news that Kikyo was missing, then she got engaged to a handsome guy. Then while on her engagement, she married another.

"It can't be."

"What's the matter Kagome?"

"Kikyo is my lost cousin."

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo, and then Kagome. Inuyasha went wide eyed, and noticed the resemblance.

"Hello Cousin Kagome," Kikyo said coldly.

AN: Oh my god, this made my fingers hurt but anything for my fans. Please review, this is my 1st fanfiction!


End file.
